


The First Date

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [4]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Finally, Thomas gets to take her on a date. A real date.





	1. Before the Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely not sure how I feel about this one but oh well.

Where was he? He'd said to meet at the harbour at seven, hadn't he? Her chest grew tight as she considered the possibility that he may have changed his mind. What if he'd decided that it wasn't worth it, after all? That _she_ wasn't worth it?

Her worries, of course, were unfounded. Thomas couldn't have stayed away, even if he'd wanted to. Which he most certainly didn't. He was merely trying to gather his wits before approaching her. She looked exquisite. She always did, but Thomas noticed that she'd put more effort into her appearance today than she usually would. He smiled, knowing he was the reason for that. "Rachel."

She turned around at the sound of his voice and nearly forgot to breathe when she saw him. He wore his usual suit but there was something different about him -- he wasn't scowling. He looked happy. A real, genuine smile played at his lips. It was her that brought it on, and knowing that, in turn, made her smile. "Thomas."

Without giving it much thought, she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. He stiffened but, after the initial shock had passed, returned her embrace.

"I was worried you wouldn't come," she whispered against his jacket. "I'm so glad you did."

"I've made that mistake once, Rachel. I'm not making it again." He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he savoured the feeling of her in his arms. They couldn't remain like this for much longer; someone could see them. But soon they would be miles away from campus. They would be free to do as they pleased without worrying about people watching. "We should board the ferry."

Yes. Yes, he was right. They should get away from here as soon as they possibly could. She could hardly wait until she could finally kiss him again. "Lead the way, then."

Though Thomas wanted nothing more than to take her hand as they walked towards the ferry, he knew it was too big of a risk. He shouldn't have even let her hug him just now, but he couldn't help himself. With the semester being over, and him having no adequate reason to meet her, he hadn't seen her since the dinner party at his house, nearly a week ago.

A somewhat awkward silence settled between them as they boarded the ship and neither of them quite knew how to act in this new situation.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Rachel eventually said as they strolled along the deck.

He furrowed his brows. "What is?"

"This. All of this," she said before realising it may have sounded like she was unhappy with him. She reached for his hand, which he gladly took. "I just mean... I don't really know how to act on a real date anymore is all."

He gently squeezed her hand, relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong. "I'll admit it's... unusual. But we'll figure it out. Together."

She'd told him the exact same thing that night in his office, that seemed so much further away now than it actually was. Of course, back then, he'd refused to entertain the thought that there even was something to figure out.

"Are you all right?" he asked, noticing she wasn't quite with him anymore. He wondered where her mind had drifted off to and could only hope it wasn't one of the many times he'd hurt her.

"Yes," she said and placed her free hand on the railing before looking up at him. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been more all right in my life."

Because _Thomas Hunt_ was taking her on a date. _Her._ She couldn't quite believe it, even now, as they watched the sun begin to set together, her hand in his. Only a week ago, this would have been unimaginable. Only a week ago, he had still been fighting it. Fighting her. But not anymore. A smile made its way to her lips at the thought. 


	2. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Hunt have dinner at a fancy restaurant. Hunt gets a little angry with someone who dares to insult her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if the wine pairing stuff is wrong af (I did do some research but I don’t trust the internet)… I really backed myself in a corner with that dish I chose there. I only drink red wines so I know jack shit about whites aaaaand… yeah. That. Sorry to anyone who actually knows their stuff.

The restaurant Thomas had chosen for their date was far fancier than Rachel had expected. Of course, she knew he wasn’t going to take her to a McDonald’s, but this exceeded her expectations many times over.

Noticing the awed look on her face as they were being led to their table, he squeezed her hand. “I told you I was going to take you on the date you deserved. I intend to make good on that promise.”

“No kidding,” she murmured as a blush crept upon her face. The banter, she could handle, but she didn’t know how to react when he said things like _this_. Things that made her heart flutter and her insides tingle. She would have to learn, though, because she had a feeling he wouldn’t stop saying them. And she didn’t want him to.

They arrived at their table in a secluded corner of the restaurant, as Hunt had requested, and Rachel reluctantly let go of his hand as they sat down across from each other. He immediately put his hand on the table, palm facing up, though, and she smiled when she realised he hated to let go just as much as she had. She placed her hand in his. “You’re such a softie.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought he should have been offended. Thomas Hunt was many things, but a softie was _not_ one of them. But as she caressed his thumb with hers, making his heart beat faster, he realised he _had_ grown soft. Soft for her.

“If I agree with you now, are you going to let it get to your head?”

“Probably,” she said with a chuckle and picked up a menu. Her eyes widened when she realised she didn’t recognise a single dish. “I can’t even pronounce any of these.”

It was his turn to chuckle now. “Didn’t pay attention in French class?”

“I took Spanish,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Besides, I’m quite proficient in French.” A mischievous smirk made its way onto her face. “Just not the language.”

Thomas made an odd choking sound at that, and her grin widened. All of a sudden, she felt much more comfortable. The glare he shot her once he’d composed himself only added to that.

“Help me choose something,” she said and slid the menu over to him. “I’m sure you know what’s good here.” She was certain he wouldn’t have taken her here if he hadn’t.

Her assumption was proven right when he put the menu away without even looking at it and said, “We’ll have the Bouillabaisse then.”

“And what is it?” She was sure she’d heard that somewhere before but that didn’t mean she knew what was in it. And while she wasn’t a particularly picky eater, she would have preferred to know what she was getting into.

“Stew with seafood and vegetables,” he explained, then realised he should have probably asked her about her tastes before deciding on a dish. His face flushed. “Unless you don’t like fish. Or shellfish. You’re not allergic, are you?”

She smiled, finding his flustered state rather endearing. This usually so composed man was sitting across from her, cheeks flushed and stumbling on his words. “No, that sounds lovely.”

“Good,” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She really had him wrapped around her finger and, to his surprise, he found that he didn’t mind in the least. “Good.”

As if on cue, a waiter arrived at their table, along with a sommelier. For a moment, Thomas considered letting Rachel order – just the thought of her struggling to pronounce the name of the dish amused him – but he decided against it. No, he had other plans for her. After ordering, the waiter disappeared towards the kitchen, leaving them with the sommelier.

Rachel had assumed Hunt would order their wine as well, but she was sorely mistaken. He handed her the very extensive wine list, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Now that I’ve chosen our meal, it is only fair that you pick a bottle for us.”

She frowned as she scanned the list, trying to find something that sounded familiar. She didn’t know much about pairing wines with food, but one thing she did remember her grandmother telling her was that fish usually went with white wine. “I suppose we could go with a Sauvignon Blanc, right?”

She looked to Thomas for approval, but he refused to let his expression give anything away. He hadn’t just asked her to pick their wine to put her on the spot. He was genuinely interested in what she would choose. Then he heard the sommelier snort and mutter, “What a basic choice.”

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up as she realised she was embarrassing herself – and Hunt – and quickly looked back at the list to right that wrong.

Unbeknownst to her, Thomas had narrowed his eyes at the young man who should not have dared to call himself a sommelier. “_What_ did you just say to my date?”

She felt a warm sensation in her chest at hearing him refer to her as his date. But she did also worry for the guy, who was probably just a college student working on the island during semester break. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve the sharp rebuke he was undoubtedly going to get, though.

The sommelier’s cheeks turned bright red and he started to apologise, but Hunt wouldn’t let him. “It is your _job_ to help customers pair wines with their meals. It is your _job_ to explain different wines to them and why certain pairings work and others don’t.”

“Sir, I’m so—”

“Just because you took one short course on wine pairing, which I’m sure you _barely_ passed or you would know that the acidity a wine made from the Sauvignon Blanc grape possesses makes it a perfect fit for a dish such as Bouillabaisse, doesn’t mean you’re better than anyone else,” Hunt said, his voice raised. By now, all the tables around them had started staring, but he ignored them. He would not let anyone treat Rachel this way. Not on his watch. “A wine being popular doesn’t make it _basic_, as you say. Has it ever crossed your mind that it might be popular because it _works_? We _will_ have a bottle of the Pouilly-Fumé Sauvignon Blanc because it _is_ an excellent choice.”

The sommelier nodded and apologised again before rushing off. Thomas turned back to Rachel, his expression softening.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She chuckled, still in disbelief about what had just transpired. “Me? I’m _fine_, Thomas. That poor guy on the other hand…”

“That _poor guy_ deserved every word,” he said. He couldn’t stand incompetence but, even more than that, he couldn’t stand that he’d tried to put Rachel down. Especially when she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You do realise I can handle someone’s sneering, though, right? I’m not _that_ fragile.”

“I _know_,” he said, taking her hand again. “But don’t think I didn’t notice you looking back at that list. You were going to choose another wine because of his comment.”

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze, focusing her eyes on the table, away from Hunt. “I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“You could never embarrass me, Rachel,” he said and gently squeezed her hand.

She looked up again and raised an eyebrow at him. “Not even if I’d chosen a red?”

He let out a small laugh. It went against his very nature, but he found he wouldn’t have cared. “Not even if you’d chosen a red.”

“Someone’s got it bad for me,” she said with a huge grin on her face as she leant in closer.

He mirrored her actions. “It appears that I do.”

“Thomas?” she asked as they kept moving closer, drawn to each other by an invisible force.

He hummed. “Hmm?”

“If I ask you to kiss me, you’re _actually_ going to do it this time, right?”

He smiled, a rueful smile as he thought back to their dinner at _Chateau de Rose_ and how much he would have loved to kiss her then, and said, “You’d have a hard time stopping me.”


	3. Date Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date is going so well… it would be a shame if something were to happen to it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that I don’t have any control over what happens in my fics lol my hands just type what they want these days

After enjoying a wonderful dinner together, Thomas and Rachel were going to take a stroll along the beach, but their plans changed when they walked out onto the veranda and were caught in what looked like a wedding reception. A live band was playing ballroom music on a stage off to the side and couples were spinning around the dance floor.

Thomas was reminded of the masquerade ball so many months ago and how perfect she had felt in his arms. How much he would have loved to dance with her a second time, and a third. How much he’d hated to see her dance with another. “We should join them.”

“I thought you didn’t dance with just anyone?” Rachel said, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

He smiled. “I think I’ve made it sufficiently clear tonight that _you_, my dear, aren’t just anyone. Now, please, will you dance with me?”

“As if you even have to ask,” she said and dragged him onto the dance floor with her. Her heart pounding in her chest, she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. _Just like at the masquerade._ “I didn’t think I’d get to dance with you again.”

He placed his free hand on her waist, pulling her closer. “I’m sure you would have found a way to trick me into dancing with you at some point,” he said with a smile that quickly disappeared when he noticed her pained expression. “What is it?”

As they started dancing, she looked up at him, her lips trembling at the memory of that night. “Thomas, last week… if you… if you’d told me to leave you alone, I would have. That would have been goodbye forever.”

“You were going to give up?” he asked, his mouth staying open even after he finished speaking. To think he’d almost let her walk away then… that he would have lost her if he had… 

She nodded and, despite her best efforts, a tear escaped her eye. Thomas quickly removed his hand from her waist to wipe it away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He couldn’t even begin to express _how_ sorry he truly was. “I thought resisting you was the right thing to do… it very well may have been… but I shouldn’t have hurt you as much as I have in the process. Can you ever forgive me?”

Of course she could. She already had. She didn’t blame him half as much as she probably should have. “I think I’ve made it sufficiently clear tonight that I can.”

He smiled softly as he let his fingers run along her cheek. She was far too kind to him. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that,” she said quietly. It pained her to know that he honestly believed that. “In fact, why don’t you just stop talking altogether?” She stood up on tiptoes to brush her lips against his. “Unless, of course, you’d prefer to _talk_.”

No. No, of course he didn’t. Without hesitation, he captured her lips with his and let go of her hand, wrapping both his arms around her. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of the dance floor, standing in the path of the other dancers, as he relished the feeling of her kisses.

Kisses that came to an end far too soon when they were interrupted by someone shouting. “Professor! Professor Hunt!”

_Shit_, Rachel thought. She didn’t recognise the voice but it was very clearly one of her classmates. And while she certainly wasn’t the most popular student, she was among – if not at the top of – the most infamous ones. Whoever the girl was, she would likely recognise Rachel.

“We need to get out of here,” Thomas said and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he weaved through the crowd in an attempt to escape whoever had found them.

The girl followed them. “What are you hiding, Professor? Who’s that with you?”

Thomas had hoped they’d lose her in the crowd, but she was still behind them. Not very close but she’d catch up soon enough.

“There,” Rachel said and pointed to a fairly well-hidden staircase to the side. It wasn’t ideal but it would have to do.

Not letting go of each other’s hands, they hurried down the stairs. Just as they reached the bottom step, the girl appeared on the landing above them. Before she could see them, though, Thomas had pulled Rachel under the staircase, into the shadows. He wrapped an arm around her protectively, pulling her close to him.

They remained there, bodies pressed against each other, even after they’d already heard the girl walk away. Breathing heavily – a result of their running as well as the close proximity to Hunt – Rachel finally said, “We almost got caught.”

“Yes,” he stated matter-of-factly. He couldn’t believe he’d been so careless. Of course fifty miles from campus weren’t enough. What had he been thinking? “We can’t stay here. Come on.”

He took her hand again and they ran down to the beach together, where they found an outcropping of rocks. Hunt tugged her behind them and they both sat down in the soft sand, out of breath.

“We should be safe here,” Thomas said, hoping to God he was right. When Rachel didn’t say anything, he looked over at her and noticed she was shaking. His heart sank when he realised she was crying and he didn’t know what to do. “Are you okay?”

What a stupid, _stupid_ question. Of course she wasn’t okay! She was crying, for heaven’s sake! And it was because of him. Because he’d made the mistake of lulling himself into a false sense of security. He should have known coming here wouldn’t be enough. _He should have known._

“I’m sorry,” she eventually whispered between sobs, refusing to look at him. She’d been such an idiot to believe that this could actually work. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Why was _she_ apologising? It should have been him doing that! She hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You were right, Thomas. This… it isn’t worth it.” She’d always known, in theory, that there would be consequences if they were to be discovered. But actually getting so close to it… made it all feel so much more real. She couldn’t possibly do that to him. “I would never forgive myself if you lost your job because of me. I think I should leave.”

No. No, he was _not_ going to let her do that. She’d fought so hard for him, done everything in her power to _make him face his feelings _and now it was just all going to be for nothing? No. Absolutely not. He wasn’t going to lose her. He _couldn’t_ lose her.

As she got up to walk away from him, he quickly jumped up as well, took her by the hand and spun her back around so she was facing him. “Don’t you _dare_ walk away from me now, Rachel.”

She barely had the time to gasp in surprise before his lips came crashing down on hers, and every rational thought was wiped away by his kiss. A kiss more determined, more passionate, than any she’d ever experienced. He poured every emotion he felt into the kiss and she couldn’t help but return it with just as much fervour.

After what may have been an eternity or only a second – neither of them would have been able to tell – Thomas pulled back slightly, keeping his arms wrapped around her and their foreheads pressed together, his face flushed and his breath uneven.

“What… was that?” Rachel whispered, slowly opening her eyes to look into his.

“You didn’t give me a chance to say anything.”

She closed her eyes again. “What else is left to say?”

“Everything,” he breathed and tightened his grip on her when she tried to take a step back. “There is _everything_ left to say, Rachel.”

“What do you mean?” It wasn’t like she _wanted_ to walk away. But how could she stay when it put everything Thomas had worked so hard for at risk?

He let out a sigh. “You’re right that this was a bad idea. I was careless.”

“So you’re agreeing with me. This has to stop.” She hated to even say it. She couldn’t even begin to explain how much she hated to say it.

Thomas ignored her. He wasn’t finished yet. “It was a bad idea to dance with you at the masquerade despite knowing who you were. It was a bad idea to take you to New York. It was a bad idea to kiss you in my office. It was—”

“I get it. _I’m_ a bad idea,” she said and pulled back, starting to walk away again. She didn’t need to hear this.

“It’s going to be an even worse idea when I ask you to come home with me tonight, but that doesn’t mean I won’t do it.”

She stopped in her tracks. Had she heard that correctly? No, that wasn’t possible. Slowly, she turned back around. “What?”

“Come home with me tonight, Rachel.” He knew he shouldn’t have even thought about it. But he couldn’t let her slip through his fingers. Not again. “_Please_.”

If she hadn’t been ready to run back into his arms before, hearing the desperation in his voice would have done her in.

“Yes,” she whispered just before she brought their lips together again. How could she possibly walk away from this man? The truth was, she couldn’t. As long as he didn’t change his mind about her, she would _never_ be able to walk away.

_Oh, dear lord, I’m in so much trouble._


	4. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes her to his place after their date and they're getting it on. Dancing the devil’s tango. Doing the nasty. (They’re fucking, for Christ’s sake!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written any of these NSFW shenanigans in at least three to four years so I apologise for whatever this is in advance ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thomas had planned to offer her a drink first, maybe sit with her for a moment and see where the night would take them. But those plans were shot to hell the second they entered his home.

Before the door had even clicked shut, they were already locked in a passionate embrace, unable to keep their hands to themselves a second longer. Neither of them knew who started it and brought their lips together, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were finally, _finally_ alone. Alone and free to do as they pleased.

Rachel let out a surprised squeal when he lifted her up and pushed her against the door. She felt him smile against her lips. “Sorry,” he muttered between kisses.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him in and eliciting a low moan from him. “You better not be.”

“God, I want you,” he growled. He’d never in his life thought he’d ever want anyone as much as he wanted her in this moment. She’d truly reduced him to a savage, desperate mess.

“Then take me,” she breathed against his lips before moving her kisses along his jaw up to his ear, her whisper sending delicious shivers down his spine. “I’m _all yours_.”

If he’d harboured any illusion of her being innocent, that was gone now. The woman was a seductress. His own personal siren, put in his path to wreck the ship that was his life and drown him amidst its shambles – and Thomas wanted nothing more than to let her.

His hands wandered up her back until they found the zipper of her dress. He tugged at it, gently enough at first, but when it didn’t budge yanked it down, making her flinch.

“Sor—”

She moved her head to face him, looking at him with such intensity that he felt his knees were going to give in any second. “If you apologise again, you’re _going to_ regret it.”

_Fuck_, he thought as he groaned. He would never have thought a threat could be such a turn on but here he was, his cock twitching at her words. What was she _doing_ to him?

A mischievous smirk played at her lips before she leant in for another kiss, thrusting her hips forward the best she could, still caught between Thomas’ body and the wooden door. It had the intended effect.

“We should move this to the bedroom,” he panted, knowing – somewhere in the very back of his mind – that he’d wanted their first time to be in a more comfortable place than the cramped entryway of his home. As little power as he had at this point – and, to his own surprise, he didn’t mind being powerless to her in the least – he wanted, _needed_, to hold onto that.

She nodded as she moved her hands to his tie to loosen it. “I think you may be right about that.”

They took longer than they should have to get to the bedroom as they tugged at their clothes while trying not to let go of each other. At one point, Thomas tried to pick up his _very expensive_ suit jacket after it had landed on the ground, but her glare deterred him. She wasn’t going to wait any longer than she absolutely had to.

By the time they arrived, they were both only in their underwear. As Thomas lowered Rachel down onto his bed, they finally got to get a good look at one another.

The sight of his nearly naked body above her took her breath away. She’d seen his modelling photos before, but the real thing was _so much_ better. And even better still combined with the look of pure desire in his eyes. Desire for her.

“Thomas,” she whispered after a moment. He was still staring at her and, while she usually felt quite confident about her body, she almost felt like covering up. Was he seeing something he didn’t like? Had he expected something else?

His name from her lips, in that seductive tone of hers, ripped him out of the trance-like state he’d been in as his eyes roamed her body – her completely and utterly perfect body – and made him look back up at her face. “Yes,” he said and leant down to brush his lips over hers in a feather-light kiss. “I’m right here.”

She leant up in an attempt to deepen the kiss but he pulled back and moved his mouth down to the space between her neck and her shoulder, sending tingles down her spine as he peppered the area with kisses. His lips drifted down to her breasts that threatened to spill from the cups of her bra.

She’d purposefully worn one that was just a touch to small for her, hoping the enhancement it would provide to her cleavage would catch Hunt’s attention. She hadn’t realised it – he was far too discreet for her to – but he _had_ noticed, every time she’d leant forward during their dinner. And it had driven him crazy. But not as much as seeing her writhe beneath his lips.

He knew she was getting impatient. So was he. Without even looking, he moved a hand behind her back and unclasped her bra, leaving her to wonder how on Earth he had done that so effortlessly. She herself couldn’t do it without a struggle and she had to do it every damn day.

Those thoughts came to an abrupt stop, though, as Thomas flung the garment across the room and his lips attached to her newly exposed breasts, his tongue flicking her nipple. He used one of his hands to cup and caress the breast his lips weren’t currently occupying and ran the other down her body until he found her aching centre, pressing his thumb lightly into the damp fabric.

“Thomas,” she hissed, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was a warning or a plea. “I_ need_ you. Now.”

He’d wanted to take his time, make _her_ feel good first. “Rachel, I—”

Frustrated by his objection, she moved her hand between them to cup him through his underwear, drawing a moan from him. As he thrust forward into her open palm, he realised he couldn’t possibly disagree with her. He was so hard, he _burned_.

Without hesitation, he yanked her panties off, ripping them in the process. Normally, she would have protested – she was wearing her good underwear, after all – but she found that she couldn’t much care about that at the moment. All she cared about was getting Hunt out of those boxer briefs.

Once she finally did, his _very_ impressive erection springing free, he leant over to his nightstand and retrieved a condom. He ripped it open, uncharacteristically impatient, and slid it on before positioning himself between her legs.

He looked at her, wanting to see her face as he buried his cock deep inside of her with one hard thrust. They both gasped, her back arching off the mattress and his arms sliding underneath it to wrap around her, pulling her up further, closer to him.

“_Fuck_,” Thomas breathed and Rachel was pretty sure she’d never get used to hearing him swear. But it was so, _so_ incredibly hot that she knew she would try to get him to do it as often as she possibly could. She felt like she could have come just from hearing him swear.

Of course, she wasn’t going to let him know that. If there was one part of him that _didn’t_ need stroking, it was his ego. “Yes,” she groaned, noting how he still hadn’t made any attempts at moving yet, and wrapped her legs around his waist. “You should start doing that.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled back, moaning at the feeling of her body fighting to keep him inside her, before slowly lowering himself into her again. At first, he tried to keep his thrusts gentle, his rhythm slow, but it soon became clear that Rachel wouldn’t have that.

She angled her hips higher, tightened the grip of her legs around his waist. She needed him deeper. Faster. After trying – and failing – to keep her in place, he finally obliged, surrendering himself to his animalistic instincts as he started pounding into her at a relentless pace.

She gripped his broad shoulders, needing to hold on to him with everything she had. He, in turn, buried his head in the crook of her neck, unable to keep it up from the sheer pleasure of finally feeling her.

Thomas tried his best to muffle his grunts with her skin, nibbling and kissing every time he felt he was going to make a sound, but both their moans soon filled the room, accompanied only by the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

She felt the muscles in her abdomen tighten and moved her hips so as to take him in as deep as she could. She was close, so close, but just not quite there yet. Just not enough.

Perceptive as he was, even in the throes of passion, he picked up on it and moved his hands between her legs, rubbing her clit. It didn’t take her long then until a wave of ecstasy washed over her.

“Oh god,” she moaned out. “I’m going to… I’m going to… _Thomas!_”

Hearing her scream his name mixed with the sweet pain of her nails digging into his skin as they dragged down his back undid him. With one last thrust, he shoved his length into her, pulling her so close that neither of them knew where one ended and the other began.

He kissed her again, ever so gently this time, before rolling off of her. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, the only sounds that could be heard their heavy breathing.

After a moment, Thomas got up and, for a second, Rachel worried until she realised he was just going over to the trash can that stood next to the dresser to throw the used condom away. As he walked, his back turned to her, she noticed the damage her nails had done.

“Sorry for scratching up your back,” she said when he joined her in the bed again.

He let out a low chuckle before pressing a kiss to her lips. “What was that you said about apologising earlier? I think it goes both ways.”

“That left a mark, though.”

He smiled softly. “Good. It’ll be a reminder that tonight wasn’t a dream.”


End file.
